The Flawed Trust
by MurdockHasMyHeart
Summary: Matt Murdock lets a cold, lonely girl into his home, not realizing the true threat she poses to Hell's Kitchen
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first pic and I just really wanted to get this out, please comment and review I would leave to hear what you guys think about this pic :)

* * *

The darkness of the night seemed to wrap around Matt's body, he took a deep breath of the cool air before beginning to climb the fire escape that lead to his apartment. He would prefer to enter his building to reach his apartment but the slight chance that someone might see him in his armour made him extra cautious. It had been a remarkably quiet night, even the police radio lines Matt tuned into had been silent all night. He supposed he should've been pleased with the temporary peace, but the restlessness within him did not cease.

Once he'd entered his apartment, Matt popped open a beer and changed into a pair of sweatpants and tshirt. Settling down on his couch Matt thought through the latest case the firm had gotten from a peculiar client. The light pitter patter of rainfall put Matt in a calmer and more relaxed state than before, within moments he felt himself nodding off.

Knock...knock...knock

His senses on high alert, Matt's blood raced as he made his way towards his front door. He paused his hand an inch away from the door knob, if it was Foggy he'd have heard something, smelled Foggy's cologne. Whoever was knocking at Matt's door this late at night was a stranger, whether this stranger was dangerous or not was something Matt had yet to determine.

"Hellooooo, is anyone home? Its kind of cold and wet outside and i lost my phone. I'm just looking for a good samaritan...not a rapist or a murder or you know any other kinda baddie." The young female's voice had started off strong and frustrated but near the end her voice had softened to just be heard under her breath revealing a quiver Matt assumed was an effect of the cold night. Matt heard the soft thud of an unbalanced step, a quick gasp and a clatter, without realizing it Matt had whipped his door open.

A louder gasp of startlement reached Matt's ears, he could feel a blockage of air flow that was much smaller than him standing in his doorway. A shaking hand gripped his door frame, an unreasonably heaving laptop bag hung from the crook of her arm and swayed in reaction to the sudden motion that had caused the girl to steady herself.

"Hello," he found himself saying as he opened the door wider.

"Uh, hi." The girl straightened up and pulled the heavy bag to rest a top her should again. Matt could sense a dampness that surrounded the girl and realized that she mustve gotten drenched in the rain.

"You wanna come in?" Matt asked as he heard the girl's heart rate jump then settle. Her heart was working at a lethargic pace, but it seemed to be the natural speed for it, something that piqued Matt's interest.

"Well, uh, i dont wanna be a bother. I just only need to make a phone call really." Her hand came up to adjust something on her face, Matt assumed that it was glasses since he heard no ruffling of hair.

"Yeah, thats no problem. Come in, here I'll take that" Matt reached for the bag resting on her shoulder she gave it over with no complaint. As he moved behind the door she braced herself on his door frame before kneeling down again. About to question her actions, the words died on Matt's lips as he realized that she had carefully lifted herself to a standing position using the support of a cane.

"Thanks," she mumbled under her breath as she entered his home. Matt fumbled around his wall before he found the light switch and turned on the light, it made no difference to him but he assumed his guest might need it.

"Have a seat, you want something to drink? I'm told i make decent coffee." She chuckled softly, in a deeper voice that gave the impression that she was familiar with a guttural language.

"Coffee sounds downright divine." He could hear the smile in her voice as he began to brew a pot. "Nice place you have here."

"Thanks, I wouldnt really know, you know," he vaguely pointed at himself as he brought a towel and some blankets for her. She gave a small murmur of amusement, and thanked him for the blankets.

"How did that happen by the way?" Her voice was gentle and curious as he handed her a mug and sat himself down next to her with his own mug.

"I think i could ask you the same thing," he gestured towards the cane that she had placed lying on the floor.

"Its not a worthwhile story i'm afraid," there was a trace of dark humor, a warning that told Matt not to enquire further.

"Mine neither," he responded with a cocky grin. "I'll go get you my phone," Matt placed his mug on the coffee table and was halfway to his bedroom when he heard the soft click of a gun.

"There's no need for that... Daredevil."


	2. Chapter 2

Obviously I don't have a beta hence why so many spelling mistakes but I promise to go back and clean up

Don't expect me to update this often either this fic truly hit me out of the blue and I don't even know where I'm gonna take this story after this so be patient.

Also the plot seems very similar to the original series but I promise it'll be different. I'm thinking about calling the villain God Kingmorman equivalent of that and I just wanted to make sure that that wouldn't upset anyone.

I don't own anything, including the clothes I'm wearing right now.

Matt clenched his fist, before turning around to face the girl. He hadn't heard her shift or rise to her feet, and how she had hidden the gun still perplexed him.

"Thermal clothing, the pockets are great for hiding just about anything." Her steady voice answered his unasked question. The way that the girl's voice had the same source as it had when they had been speaking earlier indicated to Matt that she was still seated on his sofa.

"What do you want from me?" The girl shifted in her seat, and clicked the safety of her gun, off and on, off and on. A warning.

"I think you already know," Matt felt his temper flare, he was in no mood to play games tonight and this girl was asking impossible things of him.

"I'm not for hire," he snarled.

"Believe me, I know. What I need your help with is, actually, right up your alley." There was an assured cockiness to the way the girl spoke and it only made Matt even more irate. He felt his jaw clench and had to rein in his temper lest he attack the girl. "First, I need to know I can trust you. And, you need to know if you can trust me." Matt let his guard down the slightest bit as he heard her shift again.

 _Click._

The safety on the gun was off.

 _Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam._

The four bullets hit Matt straight in the chest, he stumbled backwards from shock. Then, he paused, there was hardly any pain, just a light burning sensation similar to agitated skin. Matt touched his chest and his hand came into contact with wetness that smelled of latex. She had shot him, with a paintball gun.

"Wow, you guys really are dramatic aren't you?" The clatter of aluminum hitting the ground alerted Matt to the fact that she had tossed her paintball gun to the floor. She lifted herself from the sofa and walked slowly towards him, without her cane, to stand before him. "See, I have nothing to hurt you with, I have no way to get you to comply to my demands. I'm just a civilian asking for help in protecting this city. I need your help Daredevil, there's no one else in this city who can do what you can. No one else who's willing to die for this city." She handed a towel to him and patiently stood before him as he wiped at the paint on his shirt.

"What do you need me to do?" He could feel the breath she released in relief. With a speed he wouldn't expect a cane user to have, she spun on her heel and walked back towards the sofa.

"Like I said, its right up your alley. Tomorrow, your senator candidates will be revealed. One of them will be a man named, Andrew Singh, and I bet you a thousand bucks he will be your future senator." The girl's voice had relaxed and she was shuffling through things in her bag until she had found her laptop which she booted up.

"This is important why," Matt asked as he took the seat across from her on the arm chair.

"Singh runs an international human trafficking ring. The only reason why he's even remotely interested in Hell's Kitchen is because-"

"The docks, they lead directly to international waters." The rapid shifting of air indicated to Matt that she had enthusiastically nodded her head.

"Exactly! Singh will turn this city into his main base of operations if someone doesn't stop him." She began typing as Matt attempted to learn something about her.

"How do you know all of this? Isn't sixteen a little young to be a crime fighting mastermind?"

"I'm nineteen, and I don't think there's a specific age you have to be to fight crime. Let's just say that when I'm bored I go to places I'm not allowed to, of course with these guys," she gestured at her legs, "my idea of a prohibited place happens to be online."

"Don't you have parents or family thats worried about you?" Matt couldn't understand this girl, or her reasons for doing what she was doing.

"My mother's dead, and my father...my father's a criminal. So, no, no family." Any questions Matt had left died on his lips, and he found himself empathetic towards the girl. Her story seemed to be just as heartbreaking as his own. "Here we go, Andrew Singh will begin his campaign tomorrow morning at Desiree Park. Before this campaign is over we have to reveal him for what he truly is. We have to stop him before he takes over the whole damn city, and destroys Hell's Kitchen."

"This is all great and all but, uh, how do you plan on actually stopping him?" The girl didn't seem to have thought through her grand crime fighting scheme and Matt feared that she would end up putting herself in danger instead of helping the city.

"I'm going to find hard evidence to prove him guilty while you are going to keep any and all of his forces from entering this city and begin planting their roots. I'll text you details of incoming criminals and organizations." With a quiet snap she closed her laptop and began packing up her things before reaching for her cane.

"Wait, you dont even have my number," the girl was halfway to the door before Matt could stop her.

"Uh, yeah I do. How do you think I found your address?" The 'duh' was painfully evident in her voice.

"Where are you going right now?" For some reason Matt felt intensely protective of the girl and worried about what sorts of trouble she would get herself into.

"I'm gonna go find myself a cardboard box to sleep in, Villy. Huh, I think I'm gonna call you Villy, short for Daredevil. Whaddya think?" The lightheartedness in the girl's voice had Matt shaking his head even as he smiled.

"What should I call you then?" She paused for a moment , her hand on the doorknob of his front door. Matt realized that the rain had stopped and took comfort in the fact that the girl wouldn't get drenched again.

"Josie, you can call me Josie." Matt didn't doubt for a second that she had given him a fake name.

"Ya' know Josie, I have a sofa thats a touch more comfortable than whatever cardboard box you're planning on sleeping in." If Matt could get Josie to stay with him, it would be much easier for him to keep an eye on her. It wasn't that Matt didn't trust Josie, he just didn't believe Josie understood exactly what sort of danger she was getting into.

"Thanks Villy, but... I don't sleep where I work." Then she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey guys, I had a week to crunch on this chapter so I hope you guys like it. Btw I was wondering if you guys wanted me to write a fight scene. I'm not bad with them, its just been a while since I've written one. Feel free to send me some plot ideas or anything you wanna see, I'll have fun finding ways to incorporate them into the story :)

 _Eggs. Coffee. P...pancakes? Carmalized...fruit? What?_

The sounds of pots and pans, sizzling and steaming was so foreign to Matt's ears that for a split second he believed he was in a stranger's home. Taking a deep breath, Matt stilled as he heard singing coming from his kitchen. Matt pushed himself out of the bed to make sense of what his ears were telling him.

"Ah! Hola, amigo! Rise and shine! Up and at'em! How many more ordinary things do I have to say to get that frown off your face, Villy?" Josie's voice seemed to be strangely bright and ready for this early in the morning, very similar to what Matt remembered of the sun.

"How did you get in? Again?" Matt sat down at the dinner table where a teeny voice from the laptop was telling him to buy mattresses.

"Picked the lock, and stayed quiet," a plate of pancakes and a fruit concoction was set in front of him and another at his right seemed to have eggs.

"You must've been as quiet as the dead," Josie placed a cold glass against the back of his hand before taking a seat herself and digging in.

"I was as quiet as the non existent," her voice seemed distracted and Matt assumed she was absorbed in the laptop, evidenced by the clicking of her typing.

"Why are you here, Josie?" The clicking ceased for a moment and the swaying of the air told Matt that she had turned to look at him. Matt heard the slightest sound of pressure being applied and assumed that Josie had bitten her lip.

"Andrew Singh, his campaign starts today and I wanted to see his grand speech. The box I slept in has a painful lack of wifi." Josie's heartbeat had spiked and Matt could tell that she was hiding something but decided not to push it. "You've got half an hour before the speech. Go get ready for work." Josie took Matt's dishes and began washing them in the sink as the coffee machine puttered.

"Exactly, how much do you know about me?" Matt could feel the tension in his voice, Josie's offhand comments made Matt feel as if he was making a mistake in trusting her.

"More than you would like me to, Murdock" her voice was soft and sad as Matt's blood ran cold. Matt reminded himself to breathe and trust her as he headed to his bathroom and got ready for work.

Twenty minutes later Matt found himself sitting in front of a cup of coffee in his office clothes next to a very subdued Josie. The laidback attitude from earlier had slowly dissipated and a solemn, quiet and anxious Josie remained. Matt pretended to ignore the quiet gnawing he heard next to him as Josie bit her nails to the nub. She had already paced the length of his apartment until Matt had forced her to sit down and drink her coffee. Josie's breath caught in her chest and Matt opened his mouth to ask if she was alright when he heard it.

"Good morning, citizens of Hell's Kitchen!" his voice was boisterous, friendly and... kind. Matt could detect the faintest accent, which he assumed was from an Indian background. For a moment, Matt wondered what danger this man could possibly be and if Josie's accusations were wrong.

"... it brings me great honour to stand before this magnificent city. I can see you all looking at me with those questioning eyes, yes, yes this city is magnificent. You have all fought tooth and nail to ensure justice and equality in your home and I can see it, I can see the love and determination these buildings were made out of. I only ask that you, fellow citizens, see me fit to stand with you and to nurture and grow this city along with you. I believe that each and everyone of us can create something beautiful out of this city, together." The crowd erupted into applause and Matt could hear Josie's rapidly beating heart match the rhythm of the cheers.

"He's... he's something," Matt could hear the awe in his voice and ground his teeth together in annoyance.

"Yeah," Josie's voice was simply a breath of fear. Matt placed his hand on her shaking shoulder.

"We'll be fine, don't worry," Josie took a deep breath then nodded, squeezing the hand on her shoulder.

"I have to go, I'll see you later." Within moments she packed her things and left, as if she had never been there in the first place.

Matt rested with his back against a cargo container reading the note Josie had left for him in his mail box. She had written on expensive, absorbent card stock paper that made it easier for Matt to feel the words and "read" them through his fingertips. A quiet swishing sound, a strong tapping sound and rose scent alerted Matt to a presence making its way towards him.

"How you doing, tiger?" It had been nearly two weeks since Matt had last heard that voice, the rustling of fabric and the clatter of a cane continued until Matt felt a heat source settle down next to him.

"What are you doing here?" He could hear the anger in his voice and attempted to calm himself, there was very little Matt could do now since she was already here.

"Checking up on you, giving you an update on the situation." A strong peppermint scent filled Matt's nose as he realized Josie was offering him a candy. Shaking his head, Matt poised himself to rise but Josie's hand wrapped around his arm and pulled him back down. "You'll want it," she offered the candy to him in her hand.

"Why?" He asked accepting the candy and popping it into his mouth.

"They're gassing them, the...uh...the cargo. Some kind of coma inducing chemicals, menthol is the neutralizing compound." Matt felt his mouth open in shock and accepted the extra candies she handed him, delicately placing them in a hidden pocket.

"Thanks," he whispered quietly.

"Anytime," she lightly patted his knee before pulling him close. "They're bringing in limited cargo and equipment. You take down the baddies and I'll sink the boat. Deal?" She grabbed her cane and began to rise, Matt grabbed her elbow and turned her to face him.

"You're going to sink the boat? How, exactly?" He hissed into her face, Matt couldn't comprehend how careless Josie was with her life.

"Villy, don't worry, this isn't my first rodeo." She then left him standing there and walked back the way she had come from. Matt took a deep breath and launched himself at the top of the cargo container, standing on top of it and breathing the fresh air. He was determined to end the fight and take care of the cargo ship before Josie even lifted a finger.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: it's choppy.**

The scents and flow of the wind alerted Matt to three bodies standing on the dock. He inched closer, but made sure he was still hidden behind the empty cargo container.

"I heard Boss is only bringing in the best today, we make'im happy he'll let us play with them." A raspy voice chuckled and deeper ones joined in.

"I thought these toys were the Boss' personal favourite, and he don't share."

"Yeah, did ya hear about what he did to the Russo boy who tried to flirt with his daughter? The poor kid was so burnt up his pops couldn't identify'im" There was a heavy cloud of peppermint and tobacco surrounding the area and Matt had to concentrate on his breathing lest his senses get distracted.

"Boss doesn't care about the girls, he only cares about his 'equipment'," the raspy voiced one flicked his cigarette into the water and began to order the other two around. The shipment was only minutes away.

Matt stood to his full height and stepped out of the shadows, he heard the voices fall silent.

"What do you want?" The raspy voiced one turned towards him.

"I'm just here to keep you out of my city," they paused for a moment, confused, and then ran towards him all at once. With a touch of shame Matt felt his lips stretch into a smile as the adrenaline pumped through his veins.

The first one to reach him was big, bigger and stronger than Matt had expected. Instead of hitting Matt, he attempted to grab Matt in a headlock as the other, equally burly, one came towards his front. Thats when Matt understood, he was dealing with partners, possibly brothers, who had codependent fighting strategies. Grinding his teeth, Matt braced himself and flipped the one behind him over his back and straight onto his partner. With the two of them down he turned his attention to the raspy voiced one, he was frantically calling someone and telling them to turn back, to abort the shipment. The brothers jumped on him again and Matt cursed himself for being distracted.

"What do you mean you can't turn back? Then fucking sink the thing and get out of here, dammit! Boss will kill us if anyone else finds his stuff!"

Josie felt her breath catch in her throat, she had been sitting a while away from the conflict, the shadows and her silence concealing her presence. Dangling her feet in the water, enjoying the cries of pain coming from the Smith brothers. Then. She heard a deafening crack and watched as all the men jumped into a motor boat and sped off. They had broken the hull and abandoned ship.

Before realizing it Josie stripped off her heavy skirt and sweater and dove into the water. There were too many lives on that ship, lives that she was determined to save.

The waves crashed against her and Josie ducked underwater pressed against a wooden pole of the dock. As a result of her physical disability her legs barely functioned, but strangely enough she was a better than decent swimmer in the illogical way that most medical phenomenons were. Josie braced herself and forced her body to swim against the waves, it was downright freezing and Josie briefly wondered if she was at risk for hypothermia.

By the time Josie was close enough to feel the draw of the water filling the ship's hull her teeth were chattering. She gripped the railing and used her exhausted arms to lift up the dead weight of her body. The damaged muscles in her legs cramped from the cold and Josie spent a precious minute stretching them out to ensure she could walk on the swaying ship.

Josie walked carefully, but with urgency, towards the captain's cabin and frantically searched for keys to the cargo containers. The ship tilted dangerously to the left and Josie gripped the built in desk with her deathly white hands. A crowbar slid across the floor nearly tripping Josie, and thats when she had an idea, she crouched down and scooped it up with her shaking hands. Using the crowbar as a makeshift cane and tightly holding the railing, Josie ran down the length of the ship towards the muffled first container she came across seemed to be the loudest and was labelled "fragile". Josie lifted the crowbar above her head and brought it down on the lock with all her strength falling to her knees in the process, her legs could only handle so much. She lifted herself to her feet again and shouldered open the cargo door, about thirty girls stared back at her.

"Hey guys," she wheezed as she leaned against the door. "I need someone with serious guns," the girls looked at each other confused before an obviously starved but athletic female stood forward.

"Uh, I guess I could help," the tall girl came to stand in front of Josie and Josie found herself craning her neck to look the girl in the eye.

"Bust open as many crates as you can, and send the ladies my way," Josie handed the crowbar to the girl before turning to face the rest of the group. "Alright ladies, we're going to have to swim. Whoever can not swim, please search for a partner to help you get to shore. Help each other, its the only way we're going to survive this." Josie lead them to the nose of the ship and made sure everyone dived into the waters with a partner.

It was ten minutes later that the athletic female came to stand by Josie. By this point the boat was beginning to sink and the water was splashing onto the deck. The first container she came across seemed to be the loudest and was labelled "fragile". Josie lifted the crowbar above her head and brought it down on the lock with all her strength falling to her knees in the process, her legs could only handle so much. She lifted herself to her feet again and shouldered open the cargo door, about thirty girls stared back at her.

"Hey guys," she wheezed as she leaned against the door. "I need someone with serious guns," the girls looked at each other confused before an obviously starved but athletic female stood forward.

"Uh, I guess I could help," the tall girl came to stand in front of Josie and Josie found herself craning her neck to look the girl in the eye.

"Bust open as many crates as you can, and send the ladies my way," Josie handed the crowbar to the girl before turning to face the rest of the group. "Alright ladies, we're going to have to swim. Whoever can not swim, please search for a partner to help you get to shore. Help each other, its the only way we're going to survive this." Josie lead them to the nose of the ship and made sure everyone dived into the waters with a partner.

It was ten minutes later that the athletic female came to stand by Josie. By this point the boat was beginning to sink and the water was splashing onto the deck.

"The last three containers only had machines and car parts," the taller girl stood on Josie's left.

"What's your name?" Josie turned to look up at her, and offered her a smile.

"Uh, Melanie."

"Thank you, Melanie, you're a hero." Melanie smiled shyly and nodded at Josie. "Now you need to go before its too dangerous. I... I have some unfinished business." Josie turned to return to the containers, the equipment containers had to contain information or at least an idea as to why Andrew Singh was bringing in equipment so early.

"Its too late!" The back of the boat ducked underwater and all of the containers tumbled into the waves. Bony but strong arms wrapped around Josie's middle and she felt herself soar through the air in Melanie's arms

"The last three containers only had machines and car parts," the taller girl stood on Josie's left.

"What's your name?" Josie turned to look up at her, and offered her a smile.

"Uh, Melanie."

"Thank you, Melanie, you're a hero." Melanie smiled shyly and nodded at Josie. "Now you need to go before its too dangerous. I... I have some unfinished business." Josie turned to return to the containers, the equipment containers had to contain information or at least an idea as to why Andrew Singh was bringing in equipment so early.

"Its too late!" The back of the boat ducked underwater and all of the containers tumbled into the waves. Bony but strong arms wrapped around Josie's middle and she felt herself soar through the air in Melanie's arms until the waves swallowed her whole.

Matt broke the hip bone of the raspy voiced smoker with his knee before tossing him into an empty cargo container with his equally injured friends. He heard the splashes of a large group swimming towards the docks and prepared himself for another fight until he heard the yelling. It was a group of girls swimming themselves to shore, helping each other and calling out when they needed help. They organized themselves and helped each other onto the docks, searching for blankets and clothes. Matt stood still shocked, he had thought the ship was sinking, how these girls escaped he had no idea. He ignored his shock and moved into action, helping the multitude of girls climb onto the dock and carry the sick or injured to a safer place. Absorbed in his work, he was startled again when the girls began to yell. "They're back, they're back!" "We need blankets!" "They're back!" "Oh my god, one of them is unconscious!" "Get help!"

Matt turned towards the source of the commotion and realized the ones to break them out had returned. He came forward to see if he could help the girls onto the dock and found himself gripping a deathly cold Josie in his arms.

"Josie! Josie! How did this happen?! Josie!" Josie was out cold in his arms and if Matt couldn't hear her heartbeat he would assume she was a corpse.

"She... she saved... us." A tall, muscular girl gripped Josie's hand between her own and furiously rubbed it trying to get warmth into her system. The girl shed the blanket offered to her and wrapped it around Josie, murmuring prayers under her breath. Matt could hear an ambulance and police cruiser coming towards the docks about a mile away and bundled Josie tightly, tying her to his back.

"We have to go, we can't let the police find us. Make up some kind of story about how you escaped but you can't mention either of us. Okay?" The girl lifted her chin and nodded her head sharply, she stood and gathered the girls around letting them know his demands.

"Take care of her," she called out while Matt was still in earshot, he turned around and nodded once before running into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long I really wanted to update weekly but it's exam time and I was feeling really guilty so I wrote you just a little smidgeon. I'll be done exams on Tuesday so after that I will definitely be on schedule and you guys are fantastic**.

Lifting himself onto another rooftop, Matt readjusted the frail body pressed against his back. It was hard to remember just how small Josie really was and the deathly silence coming from her unresponsive form only made Matt's stomach twist anxiously. Taking a deep breath he shot himself at the fire escape leading to the apartment. Normally he would be more delicate and careful, but the current state Josie was in made Matt want to sprint home so he could properly treat her.

Once he entered his apartment he headed to his bedroom, taking a seat at the edge of his bed. He brought her slim wrists around his torso and held them together in his right hand as he untied the knotted blankets that had secured her to him. Instantly, her body fell backwards onto the bed and Matt lifted himself from the bed and turned to pick up her shivering form and carry it to the bathroom. Matt didn't know much about how to treat hypothermia but he had seen in some show that a hot bath was usually the first step. As the tub filled, Matt shucked off his mask and his upper body armour, he reached for Josie to begin stripping her down but then he wondered if it was really necessary. Besides, Matt wasn't sure he wanted to open that can of worms with Josie, and there was no telling how she would react. Matt pulled out his burner phone from his pocket and called up the only person he knew would know exactly what to do.

"Claire."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am the worst at updating, I literally wrote this weeks ago and just didn't post. Btw guys please leave reviews and tell me how I'm doing, and how you like the story. :)**

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

The sharp raps at the door had Matt bolting from the bathroom and letting in the nurse standing on the other side, her lips pursed. He had called her a mere few minutes ago and thankfully she had been grocery shopping nearby.

"How long has it been since you pulled her out of the water? Is she unconcious?" Matt paused for a moment as Claire pushed her way past him towards the bathroom. For now, Claire only knew that he had pulled a girl out of the sea at the docks and he had no clue how much he really could tell her.

"It took about half an hour to get her here, she was unconciuous when I found her. I don't know how long she was in the water." Claire nodded curtly, stepping into the bathroom where Josie lay wrapped in towels her dark hair spread out on the tile.

"Get me some small towels. And, we're going to need to hydrate her, her core temperature has dropped like crazy. Boil a pot of water for some tea and soup." Matt left the bathroom as Claire began to rid Josie of her underwear, he tossed some clean dish towels through the ajar door. He went to the kitchen and filled his kettle, leaving it after its beep indicated it was on. With some difficulty he found a deep pot in the depth of his cupboards and cleaned it before filling it and setting it on the stove.

"Matt, I need a hand here," when he returned to the bathroom he found a bundle of towels Claire was trying to lift. Matt crouched down and took the lump into his arms, as he stood the top of Josie's head peeked out and the towel opened wider revealing a flushing, still unconciuous, Josie. Claire took Matt's hair dryer and followed him out of the room, he set Josie down on his bed as Claire plugged in the hairdryer nearby.

"I'm gonna get her some clothes," Claire nodded absentmindedly as she dried Josie's hair.

"Oh, blankets too," she called after him, Matt grunted a 'yes' in response.

After dropping off the needed items, Matt returned to the kitchen and worked on his soup. A little while later Claire joined him, she took down one of his mugs and filled it halfway with water from the kettle and the other half with tepid tap water.

"We still have to get her core temperature up, but we gotta start off slow or we'll burn off her tongue." Matt nodded his understanding and returned his attention to his soup.

"You didn't just find her in the water did you?" Claire came to stand next to him and Matt paused his actions. He took a deep breath and decided he couldn't hide the truth from her.

"No, she... she needed help taking down a criminal."

"Josie, right?" Matt's mouth opened in surprise.

"You said her name, when you called." explained Claire.

"Oh," he turned back to his soup.

"She means something to you, I mean, you don't cook for just any old girl." Claire teased and gave him a little smile. Matt smiled back and ladled some soup into a bowl.

"I just want her to be safe,"

"Me too," they walked back to the bedroom together.

Using a spoon Claire painstakingly feed the warm water to Josie while Matt sat on a stool next to them propping her head up. Once the water was finished she started on the soup, checking Josie's temperature every few minutes. Josie had drank half the bowl when she began to subconciuously respond, she lifted her head on her own seeking more nourishment. Claire sent Matt to refill the glass of water while Josie finished off the soup, when he returned Josie had curled into a ball and was hugging a pillow tight against her petite frame. After some coaxing Claire got Josie to drink the water, and tucked her in for the night.

"I think she's going to be alright, her temperature is up, and now she just needs to recuperate." Claire said with a smile once she and Matt had settled on the sofa in the living room.

"Thank you, for doing this. I know I promised I wouldn't bother you anymore, but you're the only one I could turn to." Matt hoped he was conveying the depth of his gratitude to her as he tilted his head towards her.

"You know, there is a way you could make it up to me," there was a lightness in her voice that Matt hadn't heard in months.

"Really, please do enlighten me," he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face and he had a feeling a similar grin was on Claire's.

"You could get me some of that really good smelling soup and a cup of coffee." Claire responded teasingly and Matt felt himself chuckle.

"Your wish is my command," he said as he made his way to the kitchen.

It had been possibly a lifetime since Matt had felt this at peace. For once, he was spending some time with Claire and he wasn't in pain, in need of being stitched up, or swallowing his feelings for her. The relaxed air that accompanied their dinner gave Matt much needed time to center himself. After a night like the one he just had Matt would be making daily trips to Fogwell's to let off steam and left over adrenaline, but being with Claire cleared his mind much faster than a round of hitting a punching bag.

They had just settled down with a cup of coffee, Claire was telling Matt about the craziest things she had seen at the ER and Matt couldn't help the full bodied laughter she elicited. In the midst of Claire telling another outrageous story, Matt heard shuffling and whimpering in the bedroom. He had already risen from his chair when the shriek sounded.

Matt ran to his bedroom, Claire at his heels.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: If you haven't already noticed I ship Claire and Matt like hardcore. Of course, I appreciated them breaking it off in the show because it was the right move for their characters, but in my heart clairedevil is strong and true. Btw Josie and Matt are hella not romantic like ever, sorry if that's what you were hoping for but that's not where I want their relationship to go. Anyways a short chapter and please review and comment, it fuels me. :P**

Claire shoved past Matt's frozen form, he was standing above the writhing form of the young girl. The girl's teeth were ground together and she was hissing in pain as the muscles in her legs spasmed. She attempted to straighten her legs multiple times but her calf muscles would over contract causing her to cry out. Claire dropped to the ground next to her, she gripped her calves tightly attempting to relax them.

"Claire? Claire, whats happening?" Matt dropped down to the ground next to them. His head was cocked towards the two of them, Claire realized that the sounds Matt was hearing probably made no sense to him.

"I think her muscles are going through shock after being so close to hypothermia, her calf muscles... They're contracting like crazy." Claire grabbed the girl's left leg and began to massage her calf with a strong grip, she could feel the tendons spasming under her touch. The girl began to relax under her touch, her breaths deeper and her body less tense.

"Josie, are you okay?" Matt reached for her leg, lightly patting it. The second his hand left her leg, the leg seized up again. Josie swore loudly and slammed her head against the floor, a constant string of expletives fell from her lips as her leg spasmed. Claire quickly repeated the process until her body relaxed. Matt carefully lifted her off the ground and set her on the bed bundling her in blankets again.

"I hate... everything." She grumbled to herself as she settled in the bed, Claire smiled in response. Josie's incredibly beautiful dark brown eyes caught her own.

"Thank you, Claire. Honestly," the earnestness in her eyes made Claire's heart twinge and she felt herself smile.

"Anytime, babe" the girl gave her a smile as Claire followed Matt out of the room.

"Is she gonna be alright? I mean thats not gonna happen again...is it?" Matt raked his hand through his hair, he couldn't get the sound of Josie screaming out of his head.

"She'll be fine, Matt. Seriously," Claire rested her hand on his bicep and gave it a light squeeze. Matt felt the tension seep out of him at her touch and nodded at her.

"Yeah... yeah you're probably right. Uh, coffee?" He asked as he walked towards their cold mugs on the kitchen table.

"Um, I should actually get going. I have a shift at nine," Claire picked up her purse and her keys jangled as she pulled them out.

"Ah, right... Thank you, for coming and helping," Matt walked towards her and smiled down at the source of her cinnamon scented lotion. He could feel her nod as the air shifted and he walked her to the door.

"I'll always be here, whenever you need me. Bye, Matt." He whispered a goodbye back to her and shut the door when he heard her leave the building. A wide smile graced his lips and he found himself unable to contain it. Her words replayed in his mind and he felt a warmth that filled his heart. He fell asleep on the couch with the sound of rich laughter and cinnamon lotion filling his senses.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: hey guys, how's your summer been? I have a very loose plot for this story so it may seem like I'm all over the place right now but I want to make this into a long fic. And as per usual reviews feed the muse.**

A sudden weight fell on Matt's legs, jolting him awake. He made to rise, his body already on the attack.

"Hey! Watch it!" A scratchy, high-pitched, but familiar female voice reached his ears and he realized Josie had decided to seat herself on his couch. Her legs were arched over his and her bottom rested in the space between his calves and the back of the couch. He sighed deeply and relaxed back into the couch as she rearranged the blankets she had dragged from his bed to cover them both.

"Morning, how are you feeling?" Matt pulled himself up to a seated position, his legs still stretched out beneath her own. Josie grasped the hand resting on his abdomen and opened his palm, gingerly placing the handle of a steaming cup of coffee in his hand. "Thank you, but I should be taking care of you." Appreciatively, he accepted the cup of coffee and let the perfectly made brew warm his insides.

"I'm fine, a little dizzy, a little tired. Same old, same old." Her voice was still raspy and he could hear the way her vocal chords rubbed against each other uncomfortably.

"No temperature?" He asked listening to her steady heartbeat, she sighed and grabbed his empty hand, placing the back of it against her forehead.

"No temperature, Villy. Anyways, there's something more important I want to talk to you about. So... You and Claire, huh?" Matt rolled his eyes and withdrew his hand, he could feel the mischievious smile she was throwing his way.

"There is no me and Claire." She angled her body to face his fully, a disbelieving smirk on her face.

"Please, she dropped everything-"

"She dropped her groceries," Matt interjected.

"To come and help you. And, she's really pretty, but, then again, I don't think that really matters to you..." Josie trailed off and gulped her coffee, Matt couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him.

"No it doesn't, there just isn't an 'us', alright?"

"If you say so," Josie responded with an air of disbelief. "I did some searches on your laptop, don't worry I'm piggybacking the location feed of NYPD, they'll never trace it to you. Smith brothers are down for the count, which means Guillermo is hiding from Singh. Not to mention, none of the equipment is salvageable, NYPD pulled it all out of the water when they found the girls. It is currently 'classified evidence'." Josie pensively sipped her coffee.

"You don't sound happy about that," Matt placed his empty mug on the ground next to the couch and listened to her breathe.

"How likely is it that Singh has an inside person in the NYPD? He's here to take over the city, he has to have connections everywhere. That evidence... Its not going to last long, somehow it will mysteriously disappear and we will never see it again." Josie began to chew on her thumbnail as Matt sighed deeply.

"I can already feel how much I'm going to regret this..." he could feel Josie's gaze on him, an inquisitive air surrounding her. "If you desperately need that evidence... I'll get it for you."

"How?" She questioned him, clutching her mug tightly.

"You have your ways, I have mine."

"Brett. Good morning." Matt rose from the position he had taken at the corner of Sergeant Brett Mahoney's desk.

"Matt. What are you doing here?" Brett went behind his desk to hang his coat and put down his belongings, Matt decided to turn and take a seat in one of the squeaky chairs facing the desk.

"Foggy sends his love," Matt placed a paper bag of cigars on the desk. "I may have also slipped a pamphlet about the health risks of tobacco in there, at least, I hope thats what its about." He smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring manner, Brett had never taken to Matt the way most people did.

"Uh, thank you. Now, what can I do for you?" Brett leaned forwards and Matt could feel his direct gaze. "I'm here to ask for a favour," Brett didn't respond, he patiently waited for Matt to continue. "Saturday night, sixty girls were found at the docks. They had been illegally transported to Hell's Kitchen on a boat. Today at 5 AM, NYPD dredged up the boat and all of its cargo. I want that cargo." Matt held his breath and prayed to the very Lord he feared scorned him.

"What? Are you insane, Matt? How do you even know about what happened at the docks?" Brett jumped from his seat and circled the desk to stand at the window.

"Word gets around?" Matt smiled wolfishly, he sobered quickly and looked in Brett's direction with seriousness. "Look I'm hoping to take on a case for one of the girls. She's hoping to make a human rights charge and accuse the handlers of torture. I need to see the evidence to see if she even has a case, all I'm asking is to see the evidence." Brett sighed, exasperated.

"There isn't much I can do, its classified evidence. I can give you clearance, for two days. You are not allowed to touch the evidence or request to move it, but you can look at it. Thats all I can give you." Brett scratched words onto a note pad before ripping the page out, folding it and firmly placing it in Matt's hand.

"Thats all I need, Brett. Thank you," Matt slipped the paper into his inner pocket and said his goodbyes before leaving for work.

As he entered his office and settled to begin a day of paperwork, Matt decided to share the good news with Josie.

"Hello," Josie's voice sounded the slightest bit off to Matt, but Matt decided she may still be under the weather

"I've got clearance, we've got two days to take care of that evidence."

"Thats fantastic, Matt!" She whispered into the phone and Matt could hear the sharp click of her cane as she walked.

"What do you say we head over there tonight? Less people around the less suspicious we'll look." Matt booted up his laptop and listened to the commotion of Foggy deciding to show up to work.

"Sorry, I can't, I'm already booked tonight. I'll get back to you later, alright?" With that she hung up on him, leaving Matt stupefied.

Foggy poked his head in Matt's door and offered him some doughnuts and coffee. The three of them crowded around Karen's desk while Foggy turned on the news, a habit he had developed during the Chitauri invasion. The voice of Andrew Singh spilled from the speakers and Matt had to repress a shudder.

"We are deeply saddened by the events that passed this weekend and ask that whatever money the public had hoped to donate to my political party this evening at my gala would instead donate the money to..." Singh's voice droned on and Matt almost didn't notice when Karen began to speak.

"Wow, she's gorgeous. I can hardly believe she's so young, she's absolutely stunning." Foggy absentmindedly nodded in agreement, his nose buried in a jelly filled doughnut.

"Who?" Matt asked.

"Andrew Singh's daughter, Anamika. She may even be out of your league, Matt." Foggy chortled as he teased Matt.

"Haha, very funny, Foggy" Matt rolled his eyes.

It wasn't until the very early hours of the next morning that Brett Mahoney called Matt to inform him about the chemical explosion that had wiped out the evidence locker.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Mega chapter this week guys! Thanks so much for the feedback. Also, just an update, Josie is not blind but she is disabled in her legs. I feel like this story is writing itself now and I have no clue what its going to do next. Btw, have you guys seen the teaser for season 2? I adored it!**

Matt snarled as his fist tore through the third sandbag of the day. He was drenched in his own sweat and he could feel the salt burning the raw skin on his knuckles. Unhooking the sandbag and putting it in the utility room to dispose of later, Matt set up another bag for himself as he tried to calm the rage burning in his veins.

After receiving the call from Brett, Matt had dressed quickly and gone straight to the police station. The scent of smoke clogged his nostrils from two miles away, and he shouldered his way through the crowd looking for Brett. Standing near the back entrance, Matt found the sergeant speaking with investigators and made his way towards them.

"How much have we lost?" Matt knew he was being curt and hardly sociable but he couldn't control the anger burning in his chest.

"All of it, not just the boat from your human rights case. There was evidence in that locker over 20 years old, it was all incinerated. Gone. We barely have ashes to prove they were there in the first place." Brett ran his hand over his face, taking a deep breath.

"How the hell did this happen, Brett?" Matt clenched his fists around his cane, he felt as if the smoke was surrounding him and fueling the fire in his chest.

"I don't know... Some ridiculous concoction of flammable chemicals? We have no clue, Matt." Another office began to call for Brett's attention, and Brett dismissed Matt as he wearily went back to duty.

And thus, Matt found himself busting punching bags after a trying day of work where his mood had been damn near murderous. Luckily, there had been no casualties at the site of the explosion and it had surprisingly only damaged the evidence locker. The rest of the building was perfectly intact and safe according to regulations. Matt could only come up with one conclusion, one of Andrew's men had broken into the evidence locker and destroyed the evidence to protect themselves.

Matt decided to head home and suit up after he had destroyed the fourth punching bag. He would be sure to make it up to Fogwell's by donating to their boxing lesson program next month. Just as Matt was about to slip his key into the lock of his front door, it flew open in front of him to reveal a small, familiar figure.

"Josie?" She stood with one hand on the knob and another on the doorway, blocking his entrance.

"Don't be mad," Josie's voice was nervous and Matt stepped into her personal space to enter his apartment cocking his head as she jumped behind the door.

"About?..." Matt paused before he stepped in his living room, he could sense another person in the room. In his home, and this person was not familiar or welcome. "Josie, who is in my living room?" He ground out through clenched teeth. He could hear her titter as she edged around him and nearly ran to the other person in the room, the other male.

"Uh... Matt, this is Ian. Ian, this is Matt..." Dead silence filled the room, neither man intent on speaking. "Ian is a very old and good friend of mine. We met five years ago, which for me is kind of an accomplishment. I mean keeping contact for longer than a month after I leave, thats... a... miracle..." The tension only grew in the room, and Josie looked as if she were about to hyperventilate any minute.

"IAN WAS THE ONE WHO DESTROYED THE EVIDENCE LOCKER." Josie blurted out in a half-shout. The tension seemed to break immediately and Matt found himself taken aback and could hear Ian berate Josie.

"Thanks, why don't you go tell Fox News, or better yet, NYPD while you're at it. For fuck's sake An-" Matt realized Ian had a slight Italian accent and was probably around the same age as Josie.

"Holy crap, I can finally breathe. You guys and your testosterone thing need to calm the fuck down. I literally thought a showdown was about to happen. Let's not do that again guys, my heart can't take it." Josie sat herself down in Matt's arm chair, while Matt tossed his gym bag on the table and got himself and 'Ian' a beer. As Matt neared Ian he realized that the figure reflexively turned its face away from him as if hiding.

"What heart? Last I checked you're still a heartless bitch," Josie huffed out a laugh and Matt felt his eyebrows rescind in to his hairline.

"Oh, calm down, Ian. There are worse ways to live," Matt nearly choked on his beer listening to the flippant air Josie put on.

"Worse ways to live? You brought me into another mess, you brought me to this city. And, you know what this city did to me... I told you once before, An- Josie, I will not sacrifice myself for you." Ian threw his bottle out the window before stomping to Matt's door and leaving with a flourish of his trenchcoat.

"He's... uh..." Matt trailed off.

"Dramatic?" Matt nodded sharply. "Yeah, he'll get over it. He just loves being a diva." Josie twisted her body to hang her legs off the arm rest of his chair and rested her head against the backing. Matt settled down on the sofa slipping off his glasses and gave Josie a questioning look.

"What was that you were saying about him blowing up the evidence locker?" Matt heard Josie sigh softly.

"Ian didn't really mean to blow the place up, I mean... technically... it wasn't really his fault." Matt merely cocked an eyebrow at Josie before urging her to explain further. "I called him in and asked him to steal some files from the evidence locker. When he got there he found one of Singh's men setting up explosives through out the room. He tried to disable as many as he could but he couldn't get them all."

"So... Even though he hates you, he still risked his life for you?" Matt questioned, disbelief colouring his voice.

"I think we can both agree that its impossible for anyone to say no to me."

After running some recon with Josie and trying to figure out Singh's next plan, Matt suited up and patrolled the streets. He had just found a young father being cornered in an alleyway by muggers when another figure joined him. Matt debated whether the figure was helping the muggers or him when he recognized the scent that still lingered in his living room. Ian stood to his left, still clothed in his heavy trench coat.

"You handle the others, and I take the knife guy?" Ian's voice was muffled and Matt assumed he was wearing some kind of face mask to hide hisidentity. Matt nodded curtly before charging at the burliest mugger.

The mugger attempted to kick Matt in the stomach, but Matt braced himself against the brick wall and rebounded against the mugger. His fist knocked the mugger down in seconds, he felt the second one flee. Just as he made to go after him, Ian grabbed the shorter mugger by the neck and slammed his skull against the wall. Matt turned to search for the victim, and began to make his way out of the alley.

"Wait, I wanted to talk to you." Matt paused in his path and turned to face the source of Ian's voice. "You don't know her, you know that right? She'll destroy you to get the job done, and she'll feel nothing inside while she does it. She used to care, she used to have a conscience, but now she's as dead as her father and she refuses to see it. Matt, don't get in too deep with her, she's self-destructive... and the shrapnel will scar you."

"You know all of this how?" Matt all but snarled at Ian, everything he was saying was the exact opposite of the girl he knew.

"Because 92% of my body is severely damaged from third degree burns! She had to make a sacrifice to her father three years ago, that sacrifice was me! She's an empty shell of a person, Matt, trust her with your life and she will snatch it from you while she smiles." With that Ian spun on his heels and left Matt in stunned silence.


End file.
